Surprise, Surprise
by Giacinta
Summary: A night out doesn't go as expected. Both Sam and Dean have a little bother with their phobias. Brotherly fluff.


Dislaimer:- I don't own Sam, Dean, the Impala or Supernatural. Unfortunately!

X

Sorry for any rebellious mistakes that slipped through my fingers!  
>X<p>

X  
>Title:- Surprise- Surprise!<p>

X

X

Just a little bit of brotherly fluff :)

X

X

They approached the car talking animatedly, the taller one stretching out his arms, better

to emphasise the point he was making; while now and then their bodies would bounce lightly

off one another, as if to assure themselves that the person beside them was a

living, breathing presence.

X

"That has to be the worst eating place that we have ever had the misfortune to frequent!"

"Misfortune to frequent; that your college boy training coming out again, Sammy!

Oh, come on, the food wasn't that bad."

Sam's huff mirrored all his disgust with the diner they had just exited.

X

"You know, Dean, I am going straight under the shower as soon as we get back. I feel as

if bugs are crawling all over me and entering into parts I'd rather not dwell on; the place was

so crappy and dirty."

X

Sam trounced ahead to the Impala, folding himself perfectly into the available space, an

action honed by years of practice.

Dean slipped into the driving seat, chuckling about picky and hygene-prone, annoying

little brothers.

X

His mood was high, they had finished a satisfying hunt, saved a few people, and re-filled

their wallets. Time for a little R and R!

He remembered noting a theme park as they had entered the city limits yesterday.

"Why not?" he reckoned.

X

"Dean, where are we going? We just passed our motel."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; Sammy; we're gonna have a little fun before turning in."

X

Sam's resounding bitchface told him exactly what he thought of that idea!

"Dude, your idea of fun is usually the opposite of mine. Let's just go back to our room

and watch tv."

"Sammy, I'm amazed! I thought you were the adventurous one, always open to new

experiences, far horizons and all that."

X

By now Sam was beginning to feel really uneasy, just wondering what crazy scheme his

brother was cooking up in that idiot head of his.

His gaze shifted to the passenger window where the lights and colours of an amusement

park lit up the night sky.

X

"Dean, we are NOT going in there," snarled Sam.

"Calm down, Sam. I checked, it's a Formula One, racing car theme; not exactly the place

for scary clowns to show up."

"You can't be sure of that, Dean, clowns infiltrate themselves everywhere!

Let's go back to the motel."

"Come on, you always bitched about wanting to go on rides."

"I was eight, Dean!"

"Well, sometimes you act even younger, like right now," complained Dean.

"Just a couple of rides and we go back; we're here now anyway," he finished, as the car came to a

halt in the parking lot.

"Look, I'll even open the door for you princess. I know how you like to be precious."

X

Sam unwillingly trudged after his brother, simply because he had already strode on ahead to

the ticket office, and knowing Dean's knack for getting into trouble, he didn't want to leave

him on his own.

X

"There you go, Sam, two turns on any ride!"

Sam saw the boyish glee in Dean's eyes and he just didn't have the heart to spoil his

moment.

"Okay, come on, but just two rides and then we're out of here. I feel as though I'm dealing

with a five year old," he sighed

X

Sam silently suffered through the racing car - formula one- simulation which ended up

with Dean winning first place and crowing about how his real destiny was professional

racing, and how awesome he would have been.

X

"Okay, Sammy, where to now? It's your turn."

Sam was just going to tell Dean to pick the next one again himself, when he stopped dead.

X

"Sam?" "What's wrong?"

Dean felt his arm being gripped by fingers that seemed to penetrate his flesh.

He followed Sam's gaze, which was fixed on a figure approaching ever nearer.

X

"It's all right Sam; we'll high-tail it out of here right now."

Unfortunately the only way out was by passing the garishly made-up clown in full costume,

that was only now a few yards from his terrified brother.

Dean looked around; the only shelter was the ride at his back.

"Sam, come on, we'll take this ride and by the time we get off he'll have moved on."

X

He dragged his catatonic brother into the cab.

Unfortunately Dean had been too pre-occupied with getting his little brother away from the

clown to pay attention as to what exactly he was getting onto.

He felt his stomach fall away as the cab whooshed up into the night sky.

X

Sam, no longer having the debilitating sight of the clown in his vision, had calmed down a little

and he watched as Dean's face blanched, his knuckles rivalling the colour of snow, as he held

onto the bar in front of him.

"Dean, you got me out of the frying pan and yourself into the fire," growled Sam.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna be sick!"

"Calm down, Dude, calm down. Just close your eyes, breathe through it and we'll be back on

the ground before you know it."

"Crap, Sam, the plane was bad enough, but here we're just suspended in space!"

X

He felt Sam's hand gripping his arm, the connection giving him some comfort, and his

brother's calm voice talking him through it, watered down his fears a little.

X

He had never been so happy to get his feet back on terra-ferma in his life.

"Thanks, Sam, if it wasn't for you I would have passed out. I'd rather face ten pissed off

ghosts than that torture again."

X

His brother wasn't listening. Now that Dean was calm again, Sam's attention had returned

to the clown.

"Come on, now that the coast's clear, let's get the hell out of here"

"Yeah, ditto that, bro."

X

They made there way quickly to the exit but Dean found himself with a wall of muscle bang

in his face as Sam stopped dead. The clown was there, chatting with those leaving the

park, thus blocking their escape.

X

"Dean, we can't get out," Sam's voice quivered.

"Close your eyes and I'll guide you out."

"No way, Dean! He might touch me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll cause a diversion and you slip out." Sam nodded tremulously in agreement.

X

Dean walked up to the clown, highly pissed that he had shown up to ruin their evening.

"Hey, you, fugly. You ruined my little brother's day. Now I'm gonna have him with nightmares

for who knows how long."

He yanked the curly wig from the clowns head. "You want it back, come get me!"

X

When he saw that the surprised man was coming after him, he dived into the crowd and

circled back towards the exit, after having dumped the gruesome wig on a kiddy ride next to

the gate.

X

Sam was already in the driver's seat, engine roaring.

"Dude, what the Hell!"

"Get in, Dean, I'm driving! I don't know if I'll ever let you drive again after tonight."

Sam took off like a hurricane and didn't slow down until he saw the motel appear before him.

X

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry, I really didn't expect a clown to show up. I swear!"

X

Instead of the expected bitchface-huff, Sam exhibited one of his rare full-on smiles.

"Dean, you should have seen yourself on that air-borne ride! Let's just say that it makes up

for your crappy night out and the clown. It's something I won't ever forget!"

X

Dean's heart sank. He knew he'd be hearing about it again and again.

X

X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
